The Human Man Story Six
by thehumanman
Summary: Its Christmas and there's a new evil brewing in the pot, CHRISTMASMAN, the evil that has spread disaster across the world every Christmas has made its way to Human mans doorstep? Will he be able to stop the Christmas man with his 'weird' powers? Find out by reading!


Human Man Part 6 - The GIRLFRIENDMAN, THE HO, AND CHRISTMASMAN

Chapter One

The Revenge of the sith

It was had been very long time. A time in about 5 minutes after Human Mankerchief part 5 took place, it was a biggie battle between the human main between barrys pot head, the human mans 'supposedly' little father big buffy the campire, the human man.

Human Man was so DEVOED he bought a punching bag and took up kick lessons, he wanted to learn the infamous move named as The Kickasshole, he went to the man called Chucki Norm, human man said 'One kick move please'.

Chucki Norm got very confused and Kickassholed him, 'OW my penise, why you kickasshole me penise ya mank?' screamed the human man in a calm voice.

'Listen mate you paid me $60 to kickasshole you and I did it... problem?'

Human man was very a not happy human man, so he 'attempted' the kickasshole on chucki norm, and... failed, he accidently punched chucki norms face off. Human man was so very upset he cried so much, he was so angry he ran outside and said 'MADNESS?...THIS...IS...BUMGELLATROPETAN!'

People looked at human man with their eyes, and shouted with their mouths at human man 'Oie you, human er gay boi, stop crying and go get yaself a GIRLFRIEND'

Human man was shocked at this new word, girlfriendman, was it some kind of Bad Guys, was it a Good Guys, or a Neutral Guys... he didnt know, he went home with the Kickasshole.

Once he was home he decided he should av a quick 'play time' before he went on the computer he 'owned'.

He went on the computer and searched GIRLFRIENDMAN on the Goligulae search, he found on the internet a site called ' . /girlfriendmansforfree'

He thought it was a great site it contained lots of free girlfriendmans, he decided to sign up,it required a one off payment to get his free girlfriendmans, he was 'forced' to pay $5000 as a one off payment, then after that $50 a week for a 2 year contract, then he would recieve his free girlfriendmans. So 6 weeks later he received the girlfriendmans after 6 minutes, it was a free blowupdoll that made sound effects such as, 'your peanut butter is my jellytots' 'your penise is like a small nut' and 'Your so hot your like the sun, no one wants to look directly at you'.

Human man was furies at the biatch girlfriendmans language so he stabbed her foot so hard she literally exploded.

'What a waste of my time buying this crappy girlfriendmans' Human man demanded.

It was late and human mans house was a total shitplace so he went to bed at 1.05pm, he hit the sack, but then was knocked out coz his bed is a pile of bricks made of bricks.

Chapter 2

The Ho

Whilst human man was asleep he was awoken by a biggie figuirine, it was the Bag Guys known as :O Dream enemy :O

The human man was so shocked he was like 'Ohmedays'.

Chapter 3

The Return of the dream enemy

Human man had a nice sleep, he woke up and decided he was hungry, so for breakfast he went to SuperMcPizzaBurgerLand. He wanted to have the SuperMcPizzaBurgerLandSpecia lFoodOfTheDayAtHalfPriceBuyN owAsItsDelicious meal. Unfortunately due to brain problems human man slept at stupid times of the day and it was 11pm, he decided to go to Corpy Road and take a stroll, he SUDDENLY saw with his eyes, a bunch of... Slutmans!

He was so shocked he shat in his pants, he then saw a homeless man and gave him the shat from his pants.

FUNFACT - 62821123 - DID YOU KNOW that when you eat healthy food, it comes back out in your shit, so when you eat your shit, you get all the goodness and nutrients from it, it may taste a bit er shitty but add a bit of gravel and your good to go! *CAUTION GRAVEL PIECES MAY CONTAIN HARD PIECES OF ROCKS AND MAY OR MAY NOT BREAK YOUR JAW,TEETH,NOSE,TOES,RIBS,AND ALSO TOES, PLEASE BE AWARE*

Anyways...

Oh no the Human man was surrounded by Slutmans, could this be the end of Human Man?

Could he get manfucked by a bunch of hobos, could his shit be tasty?

WILL HUMAN MAN FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS DISASTEROUS NIGHTMARE?

omfg yes duh hes human fucking man, doesnt know how to fucking die -.-

He decided to try out the Kickasshole move, he was very confused then suddenly he did it, he jumped, then threwed his leg at the Slutmans, they died so fast they went extinct.

Human man was so happy he decided it was christmas.

Chapter 4 - Enter The Santaman

It had was been exactly a few minutes after decided it to be chistmas, how conveinient it was actually the 25th of december.

He decided to dress up as Mankle Duttman the Mank. The most SCARY christmas costume to ever be made. He heard a noise, like a, woosh kind of noise, but more like oh oh oh, merry cummas, but it wasnt like that.

Human man looked up in the sky and saw a big scary shadow, it was his most prized possession, Santaman :D

Human man was so happy he screamed like a little girl saying 'YAAAAAAAY I JUST CAME IN MY HAND AND IM GIVING IT AS A GIFT TO SANTAMAN'

The big figure cummed down at human man and in his eye. He stepped off the mingemobile and was like 'Yo Brutha' then he had a very shocked face, as the Santaman was actually BIG BUFF :O Joe King came along and said 'HA'

Was this really true :O was Human mans 'Father' Santaman?

Or was he just 'Joe King' ;D

Haha did you see what I did there, ahhhhh yes good joke.

Could Human Man get a real girlfriendwo-man :O

You'll have to find out in Human Man Part 7 - Pirates of the PineapplesToeNail.

FUCK THIS SHIT IM NOT WRITING THIS CRAP ANYMORE IVE BEEN KILLED MULTIPLE TIMES BY SOME FUCKING RETARD WITH A GUN, IF HUMAN MAN WAS REAL I WOULD WALK UP TO HIM AND WHELP THAT SON OF A MANK WITH HIS PHONE. ALSO WHATS UP WITH THAT, HE CAN REACH IT AT SOME POINT THEN SUDDENLY HE CANT? JUST GET A FUCKING MOBILE!

IF I WROTE THE HUMAN MAN ID ASK SOMEONE TO KILL ME, OH NO NO IM JOKING PLEASE DONT KILL ME NO, NOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... he was shot dead

The End


End file.
